Active cancellation within antenna systems refers to the isolation or removal of interference signals received by an antenna array. Interference signals may be produced within the antenna array (e.g., a signal sent by the array and received by the array) or the signal may be produced outside the antenna array (e.g., a jamming signal sent from another antenna array).